Talk:Halo 4
It might be Medicant Bais, It would allow them to bring back everything from the flood to possibly some friendly Forrunners who might have survived. Its obviously a technological powerhouse. ReverendMachine 09:06, June 16, 2011 (UTC) New aliens ? SPARTAN--117 18:18, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Nothing comfirmed yet, but maybe forerunners are here??? --Drew 18:58, June 6, 2011 (UTC) "Halo 4 : Return of the forerruners"... Not to rain on your guys' parade, but all the data on this wiki, and the books, and the video games prove that 'ALL '''of the ''Forerunners have perished through the activation of the Halo Array, in a last resort to destroy the Flood, which for a couple 1000 years worked, but in the end failed...but we picked up where they left off. Point is they dead end of story there is 0% chance of survival from a GALAXY wide bugzapper, zip, nada, impossible.Sorry,Elite Slayer 242 09:39, July 14, 2011 (UTC) SPARTAN--117 20:09, June 6, 2011 (UTC) The Arbiter I hope the Arbiter is gonna be in it! He's my favorite character! --Mega Sean 45 20:10, June 6, 2011 (UTC) : I wish, too, wish that The Arbiter is going to be in this game, but unfortunately, he probably might not be because as seen in Halo 3, The Arbiter was teleported to Earth in the frontal section of the frigate. You know what could be better, if Cortana could take form of a real life-sized human and she could help the Chief in Campaign! :P -Commander RJ-216 (Shortkid808) 01:29, June 7, 2011 (UTC) : How would a hologram touch things? Fuzz 19:01, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Maybe they will find a robot body for her Lorchyism23 23:08, June 23, 2011 (UTC)Lorchyism23 The Arbiter better back. DS2117 Trailer Anyone else think the trailer was a bit underwhelming? It wasn't bad but I just felt they could of done much, much more. In my opinion it just had terrible pacing and didn't show anything that was really new. Hopefully they can redeem themselves with the next trailer. Aleksandr the Great 00:08, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Im wondering WTH that pistol is looks epic but dosn't make much sense. :Nah, not really. Teaser trailers are generally crap. It succeeded in getting me interested, so it did its job. Moozipan Cheese 00:16, June 7, 2011 (UTC) : :Hence the term "teaser." Jedijam91 19:57, June 8, 2011 (UTC) : :If you saw Mass Effect 3 before trailer then yes. Ram Dodger 04:01, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Forward Unto Dawn Anyone else notice the section of FUD resembles nothing of what was shown at the end of Halo 3?--Zervziel 00:58, June 7, 2011 (UTC) : Well, it could be possible that the Dawn could have been tearing itself apart when it started drifting towards the unknown Forerunner? machine/object, causing its shape as seen in the teaser trailer. -Commander RJ-216 (Shortkid808) 01:18, June 7, 2011 (UTC) : Gravity. All the gases from wreck meeting the gases in atmosphere cuased the explosion you see in the trailer. My best guess. Ram Dodger 03:54, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Onyx maybe it could be onyx but i have no proof Please sign your posts. Anyway, i very highly doubt it's Onyx, since the Halo 3 Legendary Ending planet is intact, whereas Onyx would've already been ripped apart long before then (taking Halo Legends into account, the Halo 3 Legendary Ending takes place at the very least 5 years after the game). And it can't be the Dyson sphere that Halsey, Mendez and the Spartans with them got sent to, since (to paraphrase Halsey) it's really small on the outside, and big on the inside, because of the Forunner's grasp on Slipspace usage. It's undeniably Forunner, possibly even their homeworld, or at the very least another Shield World, but it's not Onyx. Serithi 03:47, June 7, 2011 (UTC) It kinda looks like Cybertron ... Ram Dodger 04:03, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Transformers Robots in Disguise!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fuzz 19:03, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I believe that this could have a high possibility of being Onyx, as a multiplayer campaign could not take place without multiple characters and Onyx is currently home to a multitude of trapped Spartans; to further this notion, Forerunners are very unlikely to aid a seemingly random human in combat, beeing such a seclusive species. This leads me to believe that Master Chief has stubled upon Onyx and will be reunited with Kurt, Blue team, and the rest of the Spartan III's left on Onyx to play in campaign with as additional characters. EggtasticTaco 05:32, June 8, 2011 (UTC) @EggtasticTaco 'a multiplayer campaign could not take place without multiple characters'. Ahem, Halo 3 is the ONLY Halo game that has two different characters when playing on Co-op, every single other Halo game has two Masterchiefs or Arbiters or Rookies or Noble Six's. Keygenftw 19:05 July 14 2011 (AEST) I think Onyx is a possibility, because just like Eggtastic Taco said, a campaign can't take place without multiple characters. And the terminals mention Forerunners on Onyx, some people believe that they mean the Sentinels, but nobody has ever searched the entire Shield World (except Halsey, Mendez and the Spartans, but nobody knows what they discovered). And in five years time, the Sentinels could have reproduced enough to make a new planet, (maybe with a little help from other building installations). Because every 6 seconds a new Sentinel, for 5 years is a lot of Sentinels. The Spartans destroyed the Sentinel factory in Onyx. And don't forget, the Forunners designated humanity as Reclaimers, basically handed the Mantle down to them, so if they cared enough about humans to do that you'd think they'd at least help out if they see them combating the Flood (this is assuming the Forunners still live. But hey, you never know, some of them may have preserved themselves, gone into stasis or something). And i must have missed something, but what do you mean by multiplayer campaign? What are you talking about? I think he means Co-op, at least that was wat I meant when I talked about the campaign and multiple characters. Except the Halo PC and Halo 2 PC, every Halo game has an Co-op mode, and I don't think they are going to make a one player only campaign. The Forerunnners messed up once, when the degraded Humanity after the Forerunner-Human/San 'Shyuum, while Humanity had just beaten the Flood (be it an other form as in the Halo series) and that way, didn't know how to defeat it properly, and had to destroy all sentient life in the galaxy. Maybe they just didn't want to mess up again, and see if Humanity could beat the Flood again. Kjdeboer 05:58, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm leaning towards it being Precursor or something we haven't seen yet. Forerunners weren't big on round, they were more about monolithic, and that portal thing isn't very monolithic... Also: Don't know if it's the edge of the planet, or another Ring, but there's a curved line near the border of the screen --Zero-G Mako 16:21, June 10, 2011 (UTC) @ Kjdeboer, perhaps they'll go back to the Halo 1-2 style of having all the players being Master Chief? Serithi 13:14, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Armor and abilities It seems Chief has a partially new armor design along with the ability to fly. Imposter101 06:58, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Maybe his jetpacks only work in space so he never used them? Fuzz 19:04, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Its a thruster pack as seen in Halo 2 so hopefull no amor abilitys. I WANT ARMOR ABILITIES! Or at least just sprint. Toa manoc Where was the thruster pack seen in halo 2 on humans? I only remember the elites in space with them.Darb 013 19:52, June 9, 2011 (UTC) It has to be armor abilities if he had that jetpack on him we would have seen it a lot of times in the cinamatics in Halo 2 & 3 Maybe not a lot in gameplay tho (O) JJdoomkiller 14:32, June 10, 2011 (UTC) His Mark VI suit may have always had them but they were probably only practical in space as they don't seem to have enough lift power to be used on land. Zero gravity is the best place for them so 343 isn't hurting anyone's baby by revealing them that way. MY problem is with how different the Mark VI looks in the trailer. I hope it matches the Halo 3 Mark VI in the soonest in-engine trailer. There is no excuse for changing the Mark VI armor design from Halo 3. Sprinting should be in the game because we have seen the Master Chief sprint in cut scenes. PP7Silenced 14:33, June 13, 2011 ^pretty much what he said about the zero g thrusters they wouldn't be required to be strong at all and as a result could go about being unnoticed (as in, them not having to be big enough go potrude out of the armor). I'm more concerned about the armor. I mean i'm glad there's more plating on the abdomen, but what about the crotch-piece?!?! If i was 117 i'd much prefer having a crotch-piece over more armor on my lower torso ANY day of the week. Sprinting should be in the game regardless, just because a character doesn't sprint in a cutscene doesn' mean they don't have the capacity too. I mean if their normal speed is a steady run, it is fully safe to assume they can run faster unless it is specifically stated otherwise. Mrbear420 20:17, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Pistol/Grenade Launcher I think that the weapon that the chief uses looks more like a grenade launcher, than a pistol. I think a grenade launcher is more likely because he blows a huge hole in the wall and the gun pops open after the shot, and that also happens after you've fired the M319 Individual Grenade Launcher. and a normal pistol wouldn't need that. I'm not sure about this, but what do you guys think? Kjdeboer 13:51, June 7, 2011 (UTC) It definitely looks like some kind of launcher, but not the Grenade Launcher. It seemed more like a rocket or sticky grenade pistol of some kind. The rocket/grenade seemed to stick to the door Chief blew up, and he reloaded the pistol from the front with another rocket/grenade; characteristics different from the Grenade Launcher. Looks like we've got ourselves a new weapon, which I think I'm going to create a page on. JohnnyT 02:49, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Created the weapon page, and also linked the topic title to it. I also noticed during the trailer how the Chief slammed the back of the pistol back down, leading me to realize that was likely the detonating mechanism of the grenade. JohnnyT 03:34, June 8, 2011 (UTC) New game new weapons isn't that a good thing JJdoomkiller 19:13, June 9, 2011 (UTC) it strangely looks like a M6 modified to fire grenades and RPGs it might be a new model.(O) JJdoomkiller 14:43, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Without Bungie it won't be the same. I think that without bungie halo will not be the same. Is it just me? Nserver7 17:15, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :There's not really any evidence to support they'll do a bad job yet, so yeah, I think it's just you being cautious. 343 Industries have done pretty well with Halo Waypoint and some of the other Halo stuff they've worked on so far, and I'm sure they'll at least do a decent job on this. Moozipan Cheese 17:44, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :The Call of Duty games are good even though different companines made them. Fuzz 19:06, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::343 is just ex Bungie/Halo fans! But no it wont be the same, Cortana in Halo 3 is the perfect Cortana (as in Reach it's just better graphic wise than 3) but 4 they've changed her :'( :'( :'( 19:08, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::l maybe not we'll see. If you pause at 0:58 it looks like an Afro! :/ Toa manoc ::Now I would'ent say THAT but maybe well see a big gameplay difference JJdoomkiller 19:08, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Talk pages are not fucking forums. :: :ThankyouBriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 02:18, June 10, 2011 (UTC) : :your a real ass BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS did you know that? : :I'm pretty sure that 343 industries are a branch off of Bungie, which means that employees from made their own company. If anything in the games is exceedingly different, it's because they changed the engine or another crucial part of the game. If that happens you really can't say it's because it's not Bungie, because it would have been the same people working on the game and they likely would have changed it anyway.Mrbear420 20:22, July 24, 2011 (UTC) : :No doubt Halo 4 will have different concepts to gameplay and storyline. At first I had my doubts, but 343 Industries is largely made up of former Bungie members. They helped design Reach, and did all of the DLC maps for it as well. Frank O'Conner said that 343 would be focusing on the parts of Halo: CE that made it so great and bringing those traits to Halo 4. And starting off with Halo: CE Anniversary was a great start to get a grip on the concept of the story, gameplay, exploration and curiosity and the feeling of picking up that controller or keyboard and playing the first Halo game. :The Used Journalist Voice Actors That cortana does not sound like Jen Taylor... Is it just me? I'm getting worried. Halo wouldnt be the same without jen taylor voice acting it. Thankfully Steve Downes is MC!!!It'll probably be just a placeholder voice untill they can get her inDanielM4712 10:20, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Will it be a great game You guys think it will be great or bad I mean come on new halo game! thats great but who knows because they didn't reveal anything on gameplay or mutiplayer yet Talk pages are not forums.BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 02:18, June 10, 2011 (UTC) So?anyway what I mean is look what happened to ODST and a lot of people disliked the game so it would stink to wait all this time for halo 4 and have a major disappontment anybody agree if not I don't care if its a talk page and not a forums end of discation. Naming? I believe the title "Rocket Pistol" should be changed. This is because there is no known name given to the weapon by a canonical source yet. For as long as we know, the weapon could be scrapped from the real game. The title should be changed to "Unknown Pistol Variant," or something relative. Graphics style Is it just me, or does this look like a new animating style for Halo? The textures feel different, more like Halo Wars. Master Chief himself is now an acrobatic ninja, as opposed to the minimal-effort good Darth Vader-esque character we've seen in earlier games. I mean, the old Master chief would see a brute Chieftain and run straight for him (see the 1st Halo 3 TV commercial, where it shows him as a kid) and the Chief in this trailer looks like he would kick off from brute to brute killing on his way --Zero-G Mako 16:15, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I think it's a little too early to think there is a new animating style, we've only seen a teaser of little over 1 minute, and in only a small part of that teaser you see the Master Chief moving and doing something. Kjdeboer 16:24, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Kjdeboer. And Master Chief is in Zero Gravity. That may have been a factor in why he was able to move more freely. 17:02, June 10, 2011 (UTC) It's a teaser trailer, theya re all in CGI, so it won't look the same. Also, he is more acrobatic because he's in space. XSpectreGreyX 14:41, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Don't forget, Spartans have had some serious augmentations done to them. A lot stronger, extremely good reflexes, ansd so on. They can be acrobatic, despite the heavy-ass armor they wear, just look at the Halo Legends episode "The Package". With all the training etc. that they've gotten, it's entirely possible they could move like that. Besides, yeah, he's in zero-g here, he's moving around trying to get around all the stuff blowing up and almost slamming into him. Serithi 00:46, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ok one thing is how are the graphics like halo wars zero dumbass Magnum Begin at 1:05. Master Chief kicks open the door. When Chief glides above a circular thing on the floor it should be around 1:07. He then begins to turn sideways and use his thruster pack. If you pause and look closely you can see a side view of a Magnum. After that, he goes﻿ underneath debris and picks up the Rocket Pistol. Does anybody else see that Magnum? I remember watching a video confirming the existence of hidden clues in the teaser. Should we at least mention it on the Magnum page? Saytun 18:21, June 10, 2011 (UTC) It makes sense that there's all kinds of guns floating around, a ship like this would have an armory somewhere :P. And it's set after Halo 3, so chances are the Magnum's gonna be around, but hopefully it's as good as the Halo 1 Pistol. Serithi 00:51, June 12, 2011 (UTC) So, is Johnson going to get a girlfriend in this game? Listen at 1:25 I'm going to be seriously disappointed if Microsoft doesn't follow through on this. I don't care that he's dead, the prospect of banging Angela Basset should be more than enough to coax him out of the grave. AchingScaphoid 13:59, June 13, 2011 (UTC) talk pages are not forums(O) JJdoomkiller 21:52, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Possible alternative to a tunnel/portal Honestly, the first time i saw the trailer, the construct at the end looked less like a tunnel/portal and more like a giant monitor, or at least its eye, one of the many reasons i was greatly disappointed with this teaser. But the H3 teaser was just as cheesy so, oh well. Any thoughts? --Alexms96 22:28, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, I wouldn't say it looks like a giant monitor or that the trailer is disappointing, but on the contrary. I think it was very interesting, and liked it a lot. The fact that the trailer was cheesy is because its a teaser. It isn't a TRUE trailer.--Freedhitman118 21:55, June 15, 2011 (UTC) More will be revealed at PAX. And it look like a Shield World to me. Ram Dodger 03:27, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Let's see what we can infer from the trailer. Obviously, the ''Forward Unto Dawn ''is moving towards a giant tubed cut inside the Legendary Planet that is portruding a large amount of blue light, made by multiple small beams around it. Now, it's a bit convenient that the frigate is moving directly into it without a pilot. Heck, it would be funny if it wasn't as convenient as that and ran into the planet's surface! Anyway, let's see the possible reasons why it is strangely moving precisely into the tunnel. *The least likely suggestion is that it is moving into the tunnel by luck. *There is some kind of magnetic or gravitational pull sucking in the Dawn. *There are multiple portals drilled into the Forerunner planet. However, no lighted tubes or portals could be seen in the Halo 3 Legendary Ending. This could be because the idea for the tunnel wasn't thought of after Halo 3 was released, or the Dawn was so far away none of these tunnels could be seen. Now, what is this planet? It is possibly a Forerunner Shield World, supported by the fact entry into the planet seems to be a teleporting device the ''Forward Unto Dawn ''was reaching in the trailer, and that is the only known entry into a Shield World.(examined when the group of Spartans and Dr. Halsey entered Onyx's Slipspace Field Pods, technically teleporting devices, and the entrance into the the Unnamed Shield World in Halo:Wars) "Carter out." 14:08, June 17, 2011 (UTC) It's definitely at least a Shield World opening up. The description of the portal in Onyx applies to what this one looks like (bah, brain fart, can't think of a better way to make that statement better grammatically). I highly doubt it is Onyx, since the Sentinel Factory there was destroyed (not to mention pretty much the whole damn planet, whereas the one in the trailer is intact), but it's definitely gotta be the portal to a Shield World. Serithi 03:36, June 21, 2011 (UTC) @Millenium: It's also possible that they were just closed/covered up, or that the lights were turned off. Overall, though, I think it was a single portal with a gravitational pull (like in Halo wars), as a single portal would be easier to defend against flood attack (assuming it's a Forerunner shield world/homeworld), and a single portal construction would be easier to build. Zero-G Mako 19:41, June 25, 2011 (UTC) I really hope its Onyx. Reach gave you a taste of combat with other SPARTANs, but it would be awesome if it's Chief with Kelly, Frederick, and Linda. I mean it would be the four remaining SPARTAN II's, and thy are all extremely skilled as well i.e. Linda being and extremely adept sniper, Kelly having paramount speed, Fredric being second to Master Chief, and Master Chief himself. It'd be awesomeMrbear420 20:34, July 24, 2011 (UTC) It's not Onyx. Onyx was pretty much destroyed, whereas the planet seen in the teaser and at the end of Halo 3 is clearly intact, not to mention the Halo 4 concept art that was released show it's nothing like Onyx. It's definitely gotta be a Shield World, since the portal looks just like what the Onyx portal was described as, but it's not Onyx. Serithi 03:52, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Story Centered I noticed that since the tagline is "John Wake up" the story is more centered about him being the hero and not you being him cause then it would be "wake up" Cory Jaynes 15:50, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Release date Amazon.com says It'll be released December 31, 2012.RenegadeWarrior97 02:03, July 10, 2011 (UTC) NextBox/Xbox 720 Launch? Many analysts believe the next Xbox will come out in late 2012. If so, could we see the Halo 4 on the Xbox 360 and Xbox 720? It's not rare for a game to be released on two platforms (older gen and newer gen). Halo is considered the killer app for the Xbox. If Microsoft and 343 do it right, it could be a great launch title. Saytun 18:15, July 14, 2011 (UTC) The Xbox 360 apparantly has a lifespan which will last up until at least 2015, so I doubt we'll see an Xbox '720' or whatever they call it until then. We may yet see another new release of the Xbox 360 like the Xbox 360S, but nobody yet knows. halo 4 for pc microsoft customer service says halo 4 is coming out for pc yay now i dont have to buy an xbox Dannyybobo 19:26, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Time setting for Halo 4 It would seem, based on the IGN video about the Halo 4 Warthog being featured in Forza 4, that Halo 4 will be set in 2554, two years after the end of Halo 3 and the Human-Covenant war. It would also appear that while this is a new trilogy and a new story, the UNSC will still be involved somewhat in the story, as denoted by the presence of the Warthog in the game. :Thanks. I'll add those to the article. ::But that conflict with Origins, which occurs in 2556. Moreover, the fact that appears a new Warthog model in 2554 DOESN'T mean that Halo 4 OCCURRED in that year. User:Dr_Mutran :: ::It doesn't matter if the date conflicts with Origins. Game canon utterly flattens anything that appears in Halo Legends, which is canonically ambiguous to begin with. Aerid77 06:15, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :: ::^ That doesn't matter, it hasn't been stated that the game takes place in 2554. Unless and until it's stated that it's 2554, we should consider it 2556+, because Legends is still canon (aside from Odd One Out, obviously). Like Dr_Mutran said, just because the new Warthog is from 2554, it doesn't mean the game is set at that time. Serithi 03:25, September 2, 2011 (UTC) reclaimer 343 said that the new halo 4 will be the start of the RECLAIMER TRILOGY sorce from xplayRaggedcozy 06:19, August 30, 2011 (UTC) go to http://www.shacknews.com/article/69939/halo-4-begins-reclaimer-trilogy Raggedcozy 14:46, August 31, 2011 (UTC) That's not exactly a source... :Okay, thanks. I'll add it right away.